1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe protection device, and more particularly, to a spike saver for protecting the structural integrity of track shoe spikes and the spikes of other spike-bearing shoes. The spike saver is a light weight sandal having side elastic straps with a hook and loop arrangement for attachment to a spike-bearing shoe for protection from damage while walking and thus enhancing the life of a spike-bearing shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spiked shoe protectors have been generally known in the art for saving track shoes with spikes, golf shoes having spikes, and shoes having cleats. Shoe savers protect surfaces and floors from damage while the wearer of the shoes walks over such surfaces. Shoe savers also protect the shoe itself from structural damage. In an effort to overcome aforementioned problems, the following patent documents disclose examples of existing shoe protection devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,398 issued to Goodwin et al, Nov. 27, 1984, outlines a spike shoe protector formed of a sole having transversely spaced channels for enclosing the spikes within with side flaps attached to the shoe by releasable gripping elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,631 issued to Fenton, on Dec. 10, 1991, discloses a golf shoe cleat cover having grooves located on the underside of the cover with a plurality of cleat gripping members slideably postionable within the groove to conform to the pattern and spacing of the cleats on a golf shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,910 issued to Klingseis, on Aug. 27, 1996, outlines a spike guard in the shape of a shoe insert to be worn on the underside of a track shoe having a sole with a toe and a heel receiving pockets to hold the track shoe in position with elastomeric projections provided on the top of the sole for containing the spikes within.
Various devices have been developed in the past which provide protection to the track shoes and other shoes having spikes and cleats. None of the above discussed patent documents, taken either singularly or in combination, however, describes the instant invention which is specifically designed to provide protection to spike-bearing shoes. Thus a simple, easy to use, affordable, and effective spike saver solving the aforementioned problems which maintains an overall structural integrity of spike-bearing shoes, while walking on hard surfaces, is desired.